The Ballad of Jim and Molly
by lulu joy
Summary: Petits textes courts, des fragments de souvenirs - parce que les enfants peuvent être cruels, et qu'on ne sait pas qui de Jim, psychopathe et criminel consultant autoproclamé, ou de Molly, fille sentimentale disséquant des cadavres, est le plus dérangé. Fic finie, bonus à venir!
1. L'oiseau et la cage

Avant propos: Je n'écris jamais des choses bien longue, mais là ça bat tous les records. Voila pourquoi je vais poster rapidement les _fragments,_ en commençant par les 4 premiers, puis a raison d'un par jour. C'est trop court et trop modeste pour vous faire attendre.

Je dédicace cette première partie à kimika-su... qui n'aime pas Moriarty!

**The Ballad of Jim and Molly  
**

Partie 1 : L'oiseau et la cage.

Maintenant qu'il pouvait sortir, rien ne pouvait lui faire plus plaisir que d'aller errer dans le petit square au bout de la rue.

Il avait le temps. L'école ne reprendrait pas avant un bout de temps, et il semblait que le ciel ne deviendrait plus jamais menaçant. Alors il s'était assis sur la pelouse fraichement tondue, regardant une sorte de poupée – une fille – pousser à l'aide d'une branche le cadavre d'un oiseau. Lorsqu'elle fut lassée de le trainer ainsi jusqu'à sa destination, elle le prit à pleine main pour l'emmener. Cette soudaine perte de patience fit sourire le petit garçon, et il la suivit des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse derrière un bosquet.

Il s'empressa de l'y rejoindre.

« Salut ! » lui dit-il en s'approchant. Elle se retourna violemment, comme prise de panique de s'être fait démasquée. Elle jeta vivement un regard au moineau, se demandant ou elle pouvait le dissimuler.

« Est-ce intéressant ? » demanda le petit garçon.  
La fille se releva tout en faisant attention a ne pas cogner sa tête au branches basse elle était juste un peu plus grande que lui.

« Tu ne diras rien aux grands ?  
-Non, non, mais j'aimerais bien voir ce qu'il y a d'intéressant ! Tu me montres ? »

Elle s'accroupit à nouveau et s'écarta un peu pour laisser une place au nouveau venu. Elle s'était procuré un petit couteau très aiguisé et avait commencé à disséquer l'oiseau.

« Tu vois, ici on peut voir son cœur. Les boyaux palpites encore, mais c'est parce qu'il vient juste de mourir.  
-C'est toi qui l'a tué ?  
-Non, je l'ai vu tomber. Il ne respirait plus quand je l'ai ouvert, j'en suis sûre. »  
Il fit une moue boudeuse, un peu déçu du manque d'initiative de la jeune fille, qui attendait qu'un oiseau tombe du ciel – littéralement – pour le disséquer. Elle continua.

« Et puis, nous ne somme pas encore au collège, il faut attendre encore quelques années avant que nous puissions faire de la dissection en classe. J'ai envie d'en faire avant.  
-De plus en plus curieux.  
-Je suis curieuse. »

Elle semblait si passionnée. Elle souriait, les mains plongée dans le corps encore chaud.

« Moi c'est Molly. Je ne t'ai jamais vu dans le quartier.  
-On m'appelle James, et je viens juste d'arriver.  
-Moi je t'appellerais Jimmy. »

Petite fille fleur bleue les mains pleines de sang.

Il l'aimât d'un seul coup, comme si elle avait pris le cadavre de son petit cœur aussi mort que l'oiseau et l'avait enfermé dans une cage qu'elle ouvrirait de temps en temps pour le cajoler.

* * *

Voila, si ça vous a plût... ou pas, je vous invite à laisser un petit commentaire! merci d'avance!


	2. Son nom et son prénom

(Quand je disais que certains était courts... celui-ci est dédié à Anaïs qui semble s'intéresser à ce que j'écris)

.

_**Partie 2 : Son nom et son prénom**_

James. C'était juste James, et il ne voulait pas se souvenir de l'autre partie de son nom.

Jimmy. Comme ça il n'était même plus James. Mais ce n'était pas très sérieux, et il n'y avait que Molly qui avait le droit de l'appeler comme ça. Et aussi la Dame.

Jim. Un jour il serait Jim, et l'on craindra son prénom et le nom qu'il se donnerait.

* * *

Le prochain sera plus long!


	3. Le chat et la carte

Aucun chat n'a été torturé pendant l'écriture de cette histoire. Je dédie ce chapitre à la dessinatrice sashkash, que vous trouverez facilement sur deviantart, et dont l'un des fanart m'as donné l'idée de cette histoire.

_**Partie 3 : Le chat et la carte**_

Jimmy se levait toujours tôt pour ne déranger personne. Il faisait son propre petit déjeuner, pour ne réveiller personne, et faisait son premier tour de la journée en allant acheter le journal. La vieille Dame chez qui il habitait était contente de voir le journal posé tous les matins près de son petit-déjeuner préparé.

La Dame se disait qu'elle n'aurait pas du permettre au petit de faire tant de chose pour elle, mais il semblait tellement content d'être là et de faire plaisir.

En vérité, Jimmy voulait se faire bien voir de la Dame. Il n'avait jamais été aussi bien chez personne. Il ne savait pas qu'il n'avait pas besoin de faire tant de chose, car la Dame l'aimait déjà.

Il sortait tout juste de la maison de très bon matin lorsqu'il remarqua des taches rougeâtres éclaboussées sur le trottoir. Il appréciait la vue du sang maintenant, ça le faisait penser à sa chère Molly. En suivant des yeux les gouttes qui s'étaient rependues un peu partout, son regard tomba sur le cadavre d'un chat. Ses yeux sortaient de ses orbites. Il n'y a pas de doute, il lui était impossible d'être en vie, et son sourire sardonique semblait s'en moquer totalement.

Evaluant le trajet jusqu'à la petite cabane sous le bosquet qu'il partageait avec son amie, il prit son courage à deux mains et le tira jusque là. Puis il continua sur son chemin, heureux d'avance de voir le visage de Molly lorsqu'elle verrait son cadeau – il savait qu'elle avait envie de se faire la main sur des animaux un peu plus grands.

Le journal disait qu'on était le 14 juillet. C'était l'anniversaire de Molly. Il écrivit une petite carte qu'il déposa à coté du chat en repassant. La journée allait être pleine de surprise !

* * *

La Dame... est une femme âgée, grande, maigre, toujours vêtue de mauve et dont les cheveux gris sont noué en chignon. Si elle vous dit quelque chose, c'est que vous avez des réminiscences d'enfance.


	4. La rose et le sang

Ce n'est jamais que la troisième allusion à Alice que je fais dans cette fic, promis c'est la dernière; et c'est pour ça que je dédie ce chapitre à Ama, qui aime tant Moriarty.

_**Partie 4 : La rose et le sang.**_

Molly s'affairait avec tant de plaisir autour du chat, que c'était un bonheur à regarder. Elle chantonnait il était persuadé d'avoir déjà entendu cette chanson.

« En fait, c'est un disney », lui expliquât-elle à sa demande. Il s'en souvient d'un coup, et eu une terrible idée. Il avait vu se dessin animé avec la Dame. Il savait ce qu'il s'y passait.

Il y avait un peu plus loin un rosier blanc. Alors que Molly choisissait une branche d'une forme spéciale pour extraire un bout d'intestin du félin, il plongeât ses mains dans le sang avec rapidité, puis couru vers le rosier. Il choisi la plus belle des fleurs mais ne la cueillit pas il se contenta de colorer du sang qu'il avait sur les mains les pétales immaculé.

Il vint rechercher Molly pour lui montrer. Elle était émerveillée. Dans le souvenir de Jimmy, ils avaient chantés pendant longtemps _« Peignons les roses en rouge ! »_ en tournant autour du rosier. Pour Molly, c'était l'un des plus doux des anniversaires.

* * *

Un petit fragment de review pour l'auteur? si ça vous a plut... ou pas!


	5. L'âge et l'intelligence

Youp, me revoilà avec une cinquième partie!

_**Partie 5 : L'âge et l'intelligence**_

Bien sûr, Jimmy était un an plus jeune, mais ça n'avais jamais gêné Molly, et de toute manière, ils étaient dans la même classe depuis que Jimmy habitait chez la Dame. Il avait sauté une classe de maternelle, mais, de par ce fait, il était plus petit que les autres déjà qu'il était chétif de nature…

Cela n'enlevait rien de son intelligence rare, et Molly l'admirait pour cela. Il résolvait n'importe quel exercice de mathématique avec une facilité déconcertante, et retenais le moindre petit détail. Personne ne s'en rendais compte, parce que personne ne se donnais la peine de leurs parler.

Ils passaient la récréation ensemble, derrière un petit bosquet dans la cours. Cachés et heureux.

* * *

J'accepte toutes sortes de commentaires constructifs! merci d'avance...


	6. Les contes et les autres livres

Bon, promis, après je me calme un peu avec les détails glauques. Je tiens à remercier les reviewers qui m'ont soutenus et aussi ceux qui ont ajouté ma fic en favoris, ça m'a fait terriblement plaisir!

_**Partie 6 : Les contes et les autres livres.**_

La Dame avait une immense bibliothèque, et en automne, lorsqu'il se mettait à pleuvoir si fort que le bosquet ne pouvait plus les abriter, ils y trouvaient refuge. Par contre, Jimmy avait supplié Molly de ne jamais y emmener de cadavre, ce qu'elle comprenait fort bien. Jimmy tentais toujours d'être si gentil avec la Dame, alors qu'à l'école, avec les autres qu'elle-même, il pouvait être odieux. (Elle avait vaguement compris qu'il était arrivé chez la Dame par un concours de circonstance et qu'il s'y sentait bien, et n'avais aucune envie de changer à nouveau de maison. Et s'il partait, ils ne se verraient plus.)

D'habitudes, ils regardaient les livres et l'autre jour, ils étaient tombés sur un livre de conte remplis de belles princesses, de beaux princes, de gentils êtres, de méchant ratés et de belles fins. Molly disait que ce n'était pas les vrais contes, et avais promis à Jimmy d'apporter les fameux « vrais contes » aujourd'hui. Il était tout impatient alors qu'elle maintenait le suspens en sortant délicatement les vieux volumes de son sac… Grimm, Andersen, Perrault et les autres, les vrais, sans le vernis acidulé pour tous les autres enfants – pas pour eux.

Ca finissait moins bien, mais c'était infiniment plus intéressant.

(Jimmy aimait particulièrement celui ou une méchante finissait par dévaler une colline dans un tonneau percé d'épées effilées. Molly, elle, préférait celui ou les sœurs se faisaient manger les yeux, parce que les yeux lui rappelaient le chat, et ça lui rappelait son anniversaire)

* * *

Un deuxième chapitre pour ce soir, tout de suite :)


	7. Le Collège et la grandeur

Voila le deuxième chapitre pour ce soir! J'ai changé pas mal de tournure dans ce texte, suite à une discussion qui a commencé avec une revieweuse sur l'adjectif "chétif" pour définir Jim. C'est heureux, parce que, du coup, je préfère cette deuxième version, elle est plus percutante (bien qu'ayant fondamentalement le même sens).

_**Partie 7 : Le Collège et la grandeur**_

Jimmy – enfin, maintenant elle l'appelait Jim, il lui avait demandé d'arrêter avec ce surnom ridicule lorsqu'ils étaient entrés au Collège – grandissait terriblement rapidement, maintenant.

C'était, en soi, une bonne chose, parce qu'il y avait tellement de sportif dans l'établissement, et pour se faire respecter, ça avait été terriblement compliqué au début. C'était pire qu'un cliché américain lorsqu'ils étaient arriver - le petit et la bucheuse, contre le reste de la classe.

Mais bon, elle était mignonne, alors, la plupart du temps, on ne l'ennuyait pas. Elle avait même quelques soupirants, mais pour l'instant, personne n'avait même songé _oser_ lui faire la cours. Elle avait un garde du corps des plus dissuasif, surtout maintenant que sa taille commençait à rattraper la grandeur de son esprit!

* * *

Voila, si vous voulez discutez avec moi des personnages, du textes, me donner vos avis quel qu'il soit... vous pouvez reviewer, je me ferais un plaisir de vous répondre!


	8. Le Roi et la Reine

Voila un nouveau fragment, déjà pré-publié sur le forum bbc sherlock france! je tiens à remercié tout ceux qui ont ajouté ma fic en favoris et aussi les reviewer. Et je tiens à m'excuser auprès de corbeauprophet: un bug du site m'empêche de te répondre pour l'instant. Dès que ça se débloque, je m'y emploie (le pire, c'est que ça marche bien avec les autres...)

_**Partie 8 : Le roi et la reine**_

Pour la troisième fois consécutive, Molly avait terriblement insisté auprès de ses parents pour que Jim et la Dame viennent fêter l'épiphanie avec eux. Les parents, comme à chaque fois, avaient acceptés leur fille s'était enfin fait un véritable ami, la Dame était de très bonne compagnie et ce n'était jamais qu'une histoire de partager un gâteau.

La première année, Madame Hooper avait eu la fève, et son roi ne pouvait être que Monsieur Hooper, les rires gênés des enfants retentissaient autour de la table alors qu'ils s'embrassaient.  
La seconde année, ce fut autour de Monsieur Hooper, qui était bon et aimable, et il choisi la Dame comme reine – Tout le monde rit de bon cœur, ce fut une si belle après-midi !

La troisième année, Molly eu la fève à son tour. Lorsqu'elle s'autoproclama roi, sa mère tentât de la corriger, mais, trop tard ! Jim venait d'être couronné reine.

(Y pensait-il, à cette après-midi-là, assis sur le trône royal dans la Tour de Londres, parés des plus beaux joyaux ? Cette superbe couronne avait-elle vraiment plus de valeur à ses yeux que celle, en carton, que sa Molly lui avait posé sur la tête il y a fort longtemps ?)

* * *

Oh, ça faisait longtemps que je voulais mettre cette couronne dans mes fragments! j'espère que ça vous à plût! n'hésitez-pas à me donnez vos avis!


	9. L'infirmière et le voisin de lit

Deux chapitres ce soir! encore merci à tous les reviewer, tout ceux qui ont ajouté ma fic en favoris, et aussi aux gens du forum sherlock bbc!

_**Partie 9 : L'infirmière et le voisin de lit.**_

Cela ne pouvait pas se rater, Jim était, malgré sa taille toujours plus grande, sujet aux évanouissements.  
Molly supposait que c'était à cause d'avant. Il ne racontait jamais ce qu'il s'était passé avant. D'ailleurs, pour lui, et pour toujours, il était réellement né le jour ou il avait emménagé chez la Dame – avant, ce sont les ténèbres d'un oubli souhaité.

On ignore ce qu'il en était, mais ça s'arrêta après l'adolescence... mais toujours est-il que, lorsqu'il tombait inconscient, ce qui arrivait régulièrement, on l'emmenait à l'infirmerie. Il s'était fait une bonne amie : l'infirmière du Collège. Elle soupirait peut-être à chaque fois qu'il atterrissait dans sa salle de soin, mais elle s'occupait toujours de lui avec beaucoup d'attention.

Un jour, il ne se réveilla pas seul avec elle dans l'infirmerie. L'un de ces sportifs, un garçon de sa classe encore plus grand que lui, était allongé dans le lit à coté de lui. Il voyait l'infirmière, des compresses à la main, s'affairer autour du jeune homme.

Jim se remis bien avant lui, et comme la soignante le raccompagnait à la sortie, elle lui confia que le jeune homme souffrait d'un grave eczéma et qu'il était en pleine crise – le pauvre garçon, un si gentil garçon si sportif !

* * *

La suite juste maintenant!


	10. Le nageur et la vengeance

La suite! un peu plus sombre...

_**Partie 10 : Le nageur et la vengeance.**_

Ah, ce si gentil garçon si sportif. Si gentil et si grand qu'il coinçait les filles dans un couloir à l'écart et – encore heureux qu'il fut encore jeune et gardait un reste d'innocence – les forçaient à l'embrasser.

Personnes n'en parlait, tout le monde le savait, mais c'était la fierté de l'école ! En deuxième année seulement, il était devenu vice-champion au tournois inter-Collège. Cette année, on espérait tant qu'il rapporterait le trophée.

Jim se moquait du prochain trophée de Carl Powers tout ce qu'il voyait, c'était que ce monstre venait de voler le premier baiser de Molly, sans parler de ses mains qui se faisaient baladeuses.  
Il ne voyait que Molly qui sanglotait seule dans le labo de sciences. Elle sanglotait tout en s'acharnant sur une petite chose. Elle s'était tant acharné dessus que Jim ne pouvait même plus déterminer ce que c'était – une grenouille ? Une souris blanche ?

De toute manière, Jim ne voyait pas la petite créature, il ne voyait que les larmes de Molly.

Il voyait la porte de l'armoire aux produits dangereux. Il savait ou se trouvait la pommade de Carl. Avec quoi allait-il le mélanger ?

Il réfléchit devant le choix de poison qui s'offrait à lui. Clostridium botulinum, parfait. Powers se noierait, personne n'en saurais rien, et il n'ennuierait plus jamais Molly.

* * *

Moffat et Gatiss n'auraient pas pu trouver un nom de poison moins compliqué à retenir?

Blague à part, j'espère que ce dixième chapitre vous a plûs... n'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis!


	11. Le doute et la confiance

De nouveau, deux chapitres ce soir! avec un jour de retard, toutes mes excuses. Mais vous serez peut-être heureux de savoir que je n'ai pas chômer et que j'ai à nouveau une petite marge entre le nombre de fragments publié et ceux écrit!

_**Partie 11 : Le doute et la confiance.**_

Oh, Molly n'était pas dupe, Carl n'était pas mort de manière naturelle. Pas qu'elle en fut triste, mais pendant quelque temps, elle se mit à douter – douter de tout le monde, particulièrement de Jimmy. Pouvait-il recommencer ? Était-ce vraiment lui ? Pourquoi l'avait-il fait ? Et si ce n'était pas lui, quelle ombre planait, mortelle, sur leur Collège ?

Puis, Jim lui montra les baskets. Il lui fit jurer de n'en parler à personne. « Je te jure, Molly, c'était pour toi, ce n'était que pour toi, uniquement pour toi… »

Ils trouvèrent ensemble une cachète secrète. Ils n'en reparlèrent plus mais Jim avait fait confiance à Molly, et Molly aurait toujours confiance en Jim pour la protéger.

Oh, Jim pouvait vraiment faire confiance à Molly, elle l'aurait toujours pardonné, mais il y a eu ce moment, lorsqu'il commit sont second meurtre, où il su qu'il ne s'arrêterait jamais… Et que Molly n'avait vraiment pas à le savoir.

* * *

La suite, tout de suite!


	12. Le parfum et l'adieu

Voila le second chapitre pour ce soir! je voudrait dire à nouveau un tout grand merci aux reviewer, ça me donne des ailes pour avancer!

_**Partie 12 : Le parfum et l'adieu.**_

La Dame avait tout arrangé avec suffisamment d'avance. Elle avait adopté Jim, le rayon de soleil de ses vieux jours. C'est ainsi qu'il prit ce nom irlandais, Moriarty.

Avec suffisamment de réflexions, elle avait rédigé son testament en sa faveur. Elle n'avait jamais eu d'autre enfant.  
Tout était en ordre, réglé, et Jimmy était à l'abri de tout besoin lorsqu'elle nous quitta. Néanmoins, elle pensait partir moins rapidement, car Jim n'était pas encore majeur l'héritage bloqué, il n'avait rien pour survivre, et aucune organisation d'aide à la jeunesse n'aurait permis de laisser un jeune homme de 15 ans livré à lui-même.

Il y avait du monde, à l'enterrement de la Dame, à l'entourer, à poser leurs mains sur ses cheveux, ses épaules, tout pour le consoler. Mais il savait bien que, très vite, il serait seul, tout seul dans une autre famille d'accueil, loin de Brighton… Cette famille habitait dans la banlieue de Londres, parait-il.

Beaucoup étaient déjà partis, mais il restait debout devant la tombe. Ses bagages avaient déjà été transportés là-bas, on n'attendait plus que lui. Tant qu'il pouvait rester un peu.  
La main de Molly dans sa main pour la dernière fois et l'odeur rassurante de la Dame sur son écharpe pourpre. Si cela pouvait devenir l'éternité. Mais il donna un dernier baiser au front de Molly, il devait partir. Il entoura le cou de son amie de l'écharpe – il aurait trop de peine lorsque l'odeur disparaitrai, autant s'en séparer tout de suite.

On vint le chercher. Ce fut comme si il mourrait, encore une fois.

* * *

Ce n'est pas la fin de l'histoire, non non! la suite est déjà prévue! rendez-vous ce weekend et d'ici-là, si vous avez des remarques, des réflexions, ou si vous voulez me faire savoir que ça vous plait ou non, n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer un commentaire!


	13. Le froid et le chaud

Bonjour à tous! me voila de retour avec un peux de retard (mes excuses!) avec deux nouveaux chapitres. J'ai aussi le plaisir de vous annoncer que j'ai gagné le 3ème prix au concours de Nouvelle de mon université! entre m'organiser pour aller chercher mon prix, mon blog et finir mes propres travaux scolaires, j'ai pas avancé dans la rédaction des chapitres, honte à moi! mais j'espère que les chapitres de ce soir vous plairont. Encore merci à tous les reviewers et tous les gens qui me suivent!

_**Partie 13 : Le froid et le chaud.**_

Froide, froide les salles de classe de Saint-Barth, les laboratoires, et surtout la morgue. Froide les heures de cours, morne les années, lent qu'étais ce diplôme à décrocher. L'évidence de rester à l'hôpital universitaire, dans le froid de la morgue, à attendre que quelqu'un viennent vous réchauffer le cœur – 15 ans que son si cher ami n'avais pas donné de nouvelle ! En arrivant à l'hôpital universitaire Saint-Bartholomew, elle se disait qu'elle pourrait bien le retrouver, ici, à Londres. Cela faisait déjà près de 12 ans qu'elle y avait débarquer, dans cette grande capitale, et aucun jours la silhouette de Jim n'apparus dans son champ de vision pour apaiser son cœur froid et inquiet.

…

Tout avait été très vite, le feu de l'action l'avait transporté d'un endroit à un autre. De brillantes études en mathématiques achevée, il aurait pu devenir ingénieur en aérospatiale. Mais il choisi l'autre voie, celle du sang, celle de la chaleur, du dédain de la vie; tout pour que le temps passe plus vite, pour que la vie soit plus excitante… il s'ennuyait tellement. Pour ne pas laisser le froid entrer, il s'empêchait d'être inactif, se mouvant dans la ville comme une ombre furtive, créant des réseaux, ces réseaux des groupements d'hommes et de femmes qui avaient choisi, comme lui, la chaleur du sang.

S'il savait le nombre de ses victimes, directes et indirectes, qui avait atterris dans la chambre froide ou régnait Molly… Mais il avait fini par arrêter de compter.

* * *

Voila! à tout de suite pour le chapitre 14!


	14. Le détective et le criminel consultant

Voila le second chapitre pour ce soir! rendez-vous fin de la semaine pour la suite!

_**Partie 14 : Le détective consultant et le criminel consultant.**_

En vérité, la personnalité de Sherlock Holmes avait cela de fascinant qu'il lui faisait penser à un autre ami, un si ancien ami dont elle n'avait aucune nouvelle – génie, sombre, un peu froid mais avec une certaines tendresse derrière sa rigidité.  
Molly pensait tomber amoureuse. Cela lui était déjà arrivé nombre de fois, elle reconnaissait ce sentiment. Mais il y avait autre chose : un manque, un manque inexplicable. Entre-temps, elle tentait toujours de se faire remarquer, mais rien n'était plus compliqué !

C'est ainsi que Jim Moriarty s'intéressa de plus prêt au détective consultant. Sherlock tournait autour de Molly – que personne n'en doute, dès qu'il en avait eu l'occasion, il avait fait en sorte qu'elle soit surveillée, protégée, comme un certain autre Holmes du gouvernement avait tendance à le faire avec son petit frère – alors, Moriarty tournerait autour de ce Sherlock si intéressant, à tout point de vue. Quitte à le prendre dans ses filets… ou sa toile.

* * *

A votre avis, est-ce que Molly aime Sherlock ou Jim? Est-ce que Jim est jaloux? Est-ce que je pose des questions tordues? si vous avez des remarques et réactions, n'hésitez pas!


	15. Le médecin et le juriste militaire

Salut tout le monde! me voila arrivé au chapitre 15, déjà, mon dieu! ça passe vite! ce ne sera plus très long; j'en suis au 19ème chapitre écrit et ça approche de la fin (pas plus de 25, sans doute. 25 me semble un bon chiffre). Voila, je vous laisse avec les deux chapitres pour ce soir! Et encore merci à tous pour vos review! (aujourd'hui, j'introduis trois personnages d'un coup!)_**  
**_

_**Partie 15 : Le médecin militaire et le juriste militaire.**_

Moriarty avait cet homme de mains très fidèle, si fidèle, un ancien militaire qui avait fait ses études de droit bien avant de se trouver cette vocation guerrière. Toujours très stoïque, malgré un esprit belliqueux, mais toujours contenu, réservé. Qui de mieux pour en faire son avocat… et son tireur d'élite ? Son bras droit, son complice des pires affaires.

Celui-ci tenait en joue John Watson en n'attendant qu'une chose : l'ordre, quel qu'il soit.  
Le Colonel Sebastian Moran eu rapidement des nouvelles : « Pas ce soir, Sebastian, pas ce soir. Je crois que le Gouvernement Britannique est déjà sur le coup. Cela pourrait devenir intéressant. »

Étrangement, le Colonel fut soulagé. Il aurait détesté avoir à ôter la vie d'un médecin militaire – un reste de respect pour la charge, sans aucun doute.

Il devrait peut-être un jour le faire pour de bon. Il le ferait, bien sûr, il avait plus de respect envers Jim qu'envers quiconque d'autre.

(John n'avait attendu aucun ordre venant de Sherlock pour tirer sur le taximan. Il l'a fait parce que c'était ce qu'il jugeait bon de faire.)

* * *

La suite, tout de suite!

Mais avant, il vaudrait mieux que j'explique un truc à propos de Moran. Il devrais apparaitre pour de bon dans le premier épisode de la saison 3, vu que Mr Gatiss a confirmé que ce serait bien l'adaptation de "la maison vide". Je supposait donc qu'on l'avais déjà vu. Hors, l'avocat de Moriarty dans the Reichenbach Fall n'est autre que le Sniper que l'on voit à la fin du même épisode. Beaucoup pense qu'il s'agit de Moran, bien que ce ne soit jamais précisé. (pour ceux qui veulent en savoir encore plus, ce personnage est joué par Ian Hallard, qui n'est autre que le mari de Gatiss. Voila)


	16. Le lever du voile et la fin de l'attente

Voila la deuxième partie que je poste ce soir! j'espère qu'elle vous plaira!

_**Partie 16 : Le lever du voile et la fin de l'attente**_

C'est comme ça qu'une nuit, alors qu'elle rentrait chez elle, après une garde qui s'était prolongé jusqu'à quatre heures du matin… Elle se jeta sur lui.  
Ou plutôt, elle leva son regard du sol pour le poser sur lui, sa silhouette, son petit sourire, son visage un peu vieilli (son costume, son allure dégingandé, ses cernes un peu trop creusées, le fond de ses yeux graves)… Et là, seulement là, elle se jeta sur lui.  
Alors que Jim caressait doucement ses cheveux, il souriait. Il ne voulait plus vraiment penser aux raisons qui l'avaient amené à se dévoiler, enfin, à revenir vers son amie – s'amuser avec cet homme qui semblait être son égal, et d'autres sombres desseins.  
Au final, il ne restait plus qu'une chose, c'était le bonheur qui avait transparu sur le visage de Molly, ce bonheur qui clôturait des années d'attentes pour l'un et l'autre, et il eu juste envie de revenir un peu plus dans sa vie, la vie de Molly, sa propre vie. Renaître, enfin (pour la troisième fois) !

* * *

Voila, c'est fini pour aujourd'hui, les prochains chapitre arriveront courant de la semaine. J'ai eu du mal de trouver une scène pour les faire se retrouver... Je me suis inspiré d'une chanson de Starmania, ça m'a bien fait rire, ce n'est qu'à la relecture que je m'en suis rendu compte.

N'hésitez surtout pas à donner vos précieux avis, vos encouragements, suggestions, critiques, etc!


	17. Le Lotus Noir et les séries

Merci à tous pour votre soutiens! deux nouveaux chapitres, dont le premier est sans doute l'un des dernier "léger" du lot! Celui-ci m'a été inspiré par un billet sur le blog de Molly (créé par la bbc) ou elle racontait une soirée glee avec Jim. Il fallait que je l'écrive.

**_Partie 17 : Le Lotus Noir et les séries télés._**

Il tapotait fébrilement son smartphone, si bien que Molly commençait à se demander s'il ne s'ennuyait pas à cette soirée-série-télé qu'elle avait organisé pour se retrouver tous les deux.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, chérie, je suis juste en négociation financière avec des chinois. C'est presque fini » - Évidemment, le gang du Lotus Noir ne savait jamais s'en sortir tout seul, pourtant il espérait tenir Sherlock Holmes, cette fois-ci. Il dirigeait l'organisation des évènements depuis le salon de Molly, tout en suivant le plus attentivement possible un épisode de _Glee_. (Ça aurait pu être pire, ça aurait pu être _East Enders_)

Et applaudir quand Molly chantait avec les acteurs, danser avec elle parce que ça l'amusait (et parce qu'il aimait bien l'entendre rire aussi).

Il reçu un nouveau message le gang avait échoué ! Mais il n'avait pas été pris, encore heureux. Il lui faudrait sévir, néanmoins. On n'échoue pas comme ça, pas au sein de son organisation, pas sans son autorisation. Pour l'exemple.

Il eu soudain beaucoup moins envie de rire, et heureusement, l'épisode de _Glee_ s'achevait. Pendant que Molly programmait le dvd pour relancer un nouvel épisode, sa mine s'assombrit. Il décida de parler d'autre chose, quelque chose de suffisamment triste et rageant pour justifier son expression.

« Tu te rappelles, quand la BBC a annoncé qu'elle arrêtait _Doctor Who_ ? On avait dix ans et on a pleuré de toutes nos forces devant le dernier épisode. Quand Ace et le Septième Docteur partaient, bras-dessus, bras-dessous…

-Oui, bien sûr, le lendemain tu as peint en rouge le parapluie de la Dame, ça faisait un point d'interrogation.  
-Ca ne lui avait pas plût.  
-Et maman n'a pas apprécié que je prenne sa veste en cuir pour jouer Ace, parce que ce jour-là, on était tombé et je l'avais déchiré. »

Un silence s'installa entre eux pendant que le générique de _Glee_ étalait sa bonne humeur sur l'écran.

« Sinon… Tu as les dvd de la nouvelle série ? »

Il s'occuperait bien plus tard du Lotus Noir. Autant passer une bonne soirée tant qu'on le pouvait. Elle l'embrassa doucement.

* * *

Voila! j'espère que je n'ai pas fendu le cœur des autres fan de Doctor Who, et si la série classique vous intéresse, sachez que sur mon blog spécialement dédié sont répertorié tous les épisodes de l'ancienne série en vostfr trouvable sur le net (lien dans mon profil!)... N'hésitez pas à me faire savoir vos remarques!


	18. Première confrontation et dispute

Deuxième chapitre pour ce soir. Bonne lecture!

_**Partie 18 : Première confrontation et première dispute**_

C'est le moment idéal pour se faire connaitre. Comment approcher Sherlock Holmes en se faisant remarquer, tout en restant masqué ? Devant sa garde-robe, il écarta ses costumes Westwood, ses vêtements plus passe-partout… Il allait falloir jouer le grand jeu. Il avait très bien saisi que monsieur le benjamin des Holmes n'était pas attiré par les femmes – sinon, comment n'avait-il pas déjà succombé à Molly et à tant d'autres ? Pour les hommes, il n'était pas certain, mais autant utiliser cet angle d'approche. Il l'avait déjà utilisé plusieurs fois avec ce genre de personnes, ça marchait étonnamment bien.

Hop, un slip fluo. Et du gel. (En espérant que Molly ne se doute de rien). Un pantalon un peu plus taille basse que d'habitude – c'était si cliché, mais plus c'était caricatural, mieux les gens y croyait. Poudre aux yeux.

Il avait mal dormis, juste avant. Parfait. Un peu d'adrénaline ne peut faire que du bien.

Et il n'avait pas marché… Sherlock Holmes avait vraiment couru se jeter dans le panneau (ah, c'était presque trop facile). Il avait le numéro de téléphone de Jim, maintenant… Il ne lui restait plus qu'à lui faire connaitre Moriarty !

Mais Jim avait, lui aussi, négligé un point primordial. Sherlock Holmes n'était pas avare en commentaire, loin de là, surtout si c'était pour épargner à Molly, qui, quoi qu'il en dise,était aussi son amie, de souffrir inutilement dans une relation engagé avec un homosexuel totalement décomplexé.  
Elle avait claqué la porte de l'appartement après leur première dispute, ce soir-là.

Il jeta plusieurs objets inutiles par la fenêtre de son bureau, brisa un pot de fleur et brûla quelque photo prise par ses espions.

Il fini par taguer dans un accès de rage le dossier portant le nom de Sherlock Holmes de ses quelques mots vengeurs :

_**Je vais brûler ton cœur.**_

* * *

Jim pris à son propre piège, c'est rageant! Mais ça va être pire plus tard. Je ne sais pas encore si je vais parler du Grand Jeu ou faire une ellipse, il y a comme un blanc dans mon histoire entre ce chapitre-ci et le prochain, déjà écrit...  
Voila, si vous avez des commentaires, des suggestions... Je les accueillerais avec plaisir! Je vous donne rendez-vous fin de la semaine!_  
_


	19. La piscine et la danse

Bonjour à tous! encore merci à vous tous de continuer à lire cette fanfiction et à reviewer... je reviens avec un peu de retard, toutes mes excuses, et je ne peux même pas dire que ce chapitre est particulièrement bon. Mais au moins j'ai repris de l'avance (24 chapitres écrit! encore deux ou trois et c'est fini) et je suis plus satisfaites des prochains chapitres. Donc voila, je vous souhaites à tous une bonne lecture pour ce soir, et je promet d'être moins longue à poster la prochaine fois!_**  
**_

_**Partie 19 : La piscine et la danse.**_

Tout va plus vite, tout va un peu mieux, la rage s'endort ! Il tourne autour, tisse sa toile, et il adore, plus que tout, faire danser le plus jeune des Holmes : cette danse de l'esprit, cette danse de vitesse, cette danse avec la mort – Sherlock danse avec lui, et là, il garde une emprise sur son esprit, son intelligence si singulière, si proche de la sienne, et pourtant, si lointaines.  
Une intelligence froide, qui se veut éloignée des basses choses humaines… Mais désespérant bête ! Désespérément du coté du bien ! Il perd son temps du coté des anges, ils pourraient faire tant de grandes choses ensemble !

Mais maintenant… Non, il en avait trop fait, (et il avait éloigné Molly de lui).

Et au téléphone, une voix suave, qui lui susurre à l'oreille des informations, une femme fatale, La Femme. Dans la piscine, ils sont coincés à trois – ou plus, les snipers sont là aussi. Finalement… Il pouvait s'amuser encore un peut avec Sherlock Holmes, n'est-ce pas ? Lui faire connaître cet amour fou et impossible, qui détruit à moitié un esprit déjà fragilisé… La Femme sera parfaite dans se rôle. Il apprendra à Irène Adler comme le faire danser !

* * *

La suite juste maintenant!


	20. Trop de messages et pas de réponses

Deuxième partie pour ce soir! encore merci pour votre soutiens. (je pense sérieusement à continuer sur le fandom après cette fic, ça vous dit, un Mycroft/Lestrade? c'est moins original mais ça m'inspire)_**  
**_

_**Partie 20 : Trop de messages et pas de réponses.**_

Molly tentait de reprendre contact, par tous les moyens, mais elle apprit plus tard que c'était peine perdue.  
Après le Grand Jeu, après la piscine, Sherlock avait pris la peine de venir la voir chez elle, pour lui expliquer. Au début, elle ne le croyait pas. Pas son Jim, hein ? Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'il est, en vrais, n'est-ce pas ?  
Elle a fait passer la nuit avec ses larmes, longtemps après que Sherlock ai pris congé. Il avait été très correct, cette-fois-ci. Pourtant, ses paroles faisaient mal, si mal au cœur.  
Il lui avait parlé de Carl Powers comme le premier d'une longue liste. Elle avait toujours cru qu'il avait été le seul. Quelle idiote elle avait pu être ! (aveuglée par une amitié, par un amour, aveuglée parce que c'était Jim et qu'elle l'aimait toujours)

Il avait répondu. Le lendemain matin, à tous ses messages, avec des mots si doux qu'elle se demandait s'ils étaient sincères.

Elle attendit quelques heures, avant de répondre qu'elle _savait tout_. Que ce n'était _plus la peine de faire semblant_.  
Elle aurait peut-être du précisé qu'elle ne lui en voulait même pas et qu'elle avait envie de le voir. Mais c'est trop tard.

* * *

Voila! sans faute, la suite arrivera samedi dans la journée. Parce qu'au soir, je suis occupé... non, pas par la Nuit Doctor Who, mais c'est l'annif de maman. Enfin, l'enregistreur sera lancé sur france 4, vous pensez bien!  
Si vous avez des suggestions, des avis, tout est bienvenu!


	21. Le Théorbe et les Regrets

Voila la première partie pour cet après-midi! Un grand merci aux revieweuses et à tout ceux qui me suivent anonymement. Petite anecdote: j'ai plus de 10 000 chansons sur mon mp3, et c'est par hasard qu'il y a quelques jours, j'ai retrouvé dans un best-of d'Alain Souchon une chanson qui s'appelle "La ballade de Jim". Je vous conseille de l'écouter, elle est superbe._**  
**_

_**Partie 21 : Le Théorbe et les Regrets.**_

Sebastian Moran l'avait vu partir au volant de sa Chrysler, et, de son propre avis, il roulait beaucoup trop vite. Il décida que c'était peut-être le temps de prendre congé, et décida de faire le tour du propriétaire en partant. Il découvrit le bureau dans un état déplorable, bien pire qu'après la première dispute que Jim avait eu avec Molly.

Seules quelques affaires étaient récupérables : Les ordinateurs, les dossiers, mais aussi un étrange instrument, semblable à un luth, mais avec deux jeux de cordes. Connaissant Moriarty, on aurait pu croire qu'il aurait saisi l'antique guitare pour la fracasser sur le sol comme un rockeur, mais vu que ce n'était pas le cas, il ne s'en soucia plus.

Jim roulait toujours trop vite. Il avait stopper le carnage dans son bureau lorsqu'il avait failli briser son théorbe contre sa bibliothèque. Cet objet insolite, il l'avait volé dans un musée de vieux instruments, comme ça, pour s'amuser. Pour l'offrir à Molly, qui collectionnait les guitares avec plus de passions encore que les cadavres.

C'était bien longtemps avant qu'ils ne reprennent contact, et il pensait lui faire la surprise pour son anniversaire, il avait même spécialement appris à en jouer pour lui faire plaisir.

De plus en plus rapide, déjà loin de Londres, Jim priait pour que ce ne fût qu'un rêve qu'il n'avait même jamais tenté de se rapprocher de son amie, que tout était à refaire.  
Si c'était à refaire, il continuerait à l'observer, de loin. Mais il était revenu à elle, pour des milliers de raisons, et toutes ses raisons s'étaient embrasées. Il aurait juste préféré ne plus jamais la voir, mais qu'elle garde de lui un souvenir heureux, pas le souvenir d'un homme fou, malade, empoisonné par l'ivresse du sang et de la mort.

Et empoignant dans son esprit le théorbe, il récitait sa mélodie, sa Ballade de Jim - et de Molly…

(La mélodie le rendait encore plus en colère, encore plus triste. Il roula encore plus vite. Il fini par quitter la route, en fut quitte pour une belle frayeur et fut obligé d'appeler Sebastian pour qu'il vienne le chercher. Il n'aura pas le temps d'arriver. Déjà, alerté de ses faits et geste par une certaine Irène Adler, l'étau du gouvernement britannique se resserrait, et un fusil s'égara sur sa tempe – quel idiot, les chiens de Mycroft l'avait eu.)

* * *

Sebastian explique bien ce qu'est un Théorbe, mais si vous le cherchez dans google image ça vous permettra peut-être de mieux le visualiser. J'ai rencontré cet instrument dans un concert baroque le weekend dernier, et je suis tombé sous son charme. Je voyais si bien Jim en troubadour (oui, incohérence historique) chanter l'amour courtois à Molly. Enfin, j'ai donc fini par trouver une raison au titre de ma fic. J'espère que ça vous a plût, à tout de suite pour le second chapitre ce soir!


	22. Prison et Obsession

Deuxième chapitre de l'après-midi, je reviendrais bientôt! Je n'ai pas avancé dans la rédaction, mais ce n'est qu'une question de temps. (Cette partie est un peu tordue.)

_**Partie 22 : Prison et Obsession.**_

Enfermé dans les prisons secrète de la couronne britannique, rien ne se passait. Hormis peut-être ces longues heures pendant lesquelles, chaque jour, des hommes de confiance de Monsieur Holmes l'Ainé – l'homme de glace – s'amusait à lui arracher le plus d'information possible, et échouaient lamentablement. Mycroft n'aime pas voir l'un de ses plans détruit, et il lui faisait payer amèrement le fiasco de l'attentat déjoué.

Mais ses heures-là, ou l'on usait sur lui les moyens les plus inventifs pour le faire parler, Jim ne les vivait pas vraiment. Chaque goutte de sang qu'il voyait couler devant ses yeux le faisait revenir à une époque bénie ou, dans leur cabane derrière les buissons, Jim et Molly jouaient à des jeux étranges, remplis de sang et de curiosité.

Les heures où il était en cellule – pour le faire réfléchir : rien.

Sauf que le rien se remplis progressivement d'une idée fixe. Sherlock.  
Sherlock. She-r-loooo-ck. SherlocK. S.H.e.R.L.o.C.K. sheRlock. SHERLOCK. KcoLrEHS. Sherl0ck. SHERLOCK. Sherlock. Sehlrock. Sherl : ) ck. 543R10c|=. Sherlock. Sherlock. Sherlock. Sherlock. Sher ? Lock ! Sherlock. SHERLOCK. S.H.E.R.L.O.C.K. sherlock. Shrlck. Sherlock.

Obsession. Toujours, Sherlock – le détruire, le tuer. NON ! Réduire sa vie en cendre.

Sa vie. Qui ? Mrs Hudson, Lestrade ? Watson. Bien plus d'impact.  
Non. Sa vie : Son travail. Sa réputation. Détruite. Puis, une seule issue pour Sherlock. Puisqu'il reste du coté des anges, il devra en faire le saut s'il ne veut pas qu'il n'arrive de mal à son bon docteur. Et tant qu'on n'y est, à sa logeuse et à l'inspecteur. Lui donner trois bonnes raisons de s'autodétruire.

* * *

Voila, Jim c'est bien déchainé sur les murs de sa prisons. Et il m'a bien stressé, il fallait que je trouve tout pleins de manières originales d'écrire Sherlock!

Encore merci à tous pour votre soutiens! à très vite!


	23. La liste et l'hommage

Bonjour tout le monde! en ce mercredi... après-midi ou matin, je ne sais pas encore, je vous poste deux nouveaux chapitres. Encore merci pour votre soutiens! Et j'ai une bonne nouvelle: J'ai fini d'écrire la fic, et elle contera 27 chapitres!_**  
**_

_**Partie 23 : La liste et l'hommage.**_

La musique classique dans les oreilles – pas vraiment qu'il préférait cette musique-là aux autres, mais cette mélodie lui semblait plus solennelle pour ce qu'il s'apprêtait à accomplir.

Son portable – il avait eu la force de ne pas le jeter par la fenêtre quand il avait reçu son dernier texto. Il lui serait encore utile, pour tout déclencher.

Un diamant – Pas vraiment exceptionnel, mais, comme tout les diamants, solide. Il aurait pu lui en offrir une rivière bien plus sublime pour orner son cou, mais il n'en avait pas eu le temps.

Un chewing-gum – une mauvaise habitude prise pendant ses études, ça le tenait éveillé lors de ses longues nuits ou il se penchait sur des algorithmes hermétiques aux non-initiés.

Un marqueur – pour un message qu'il recevrait, à coup sûr. « GET SHERL : ) CK »

Une vitre – n'attendant que d'être brisé.

Un trône – son but ultime, sur lequel il ferait semblant de gouverner le monde en attendant que ses idiots de policiers arrivent, patiemment, sans précipitation.

Une couronne sur sa tête – Mais Molly ne l'y avait pas posé. Cela ne compterait pas.

Il espérait juste qu'on le prendra en photo, pour qu'elle le voie, et qu'elle comprenne l'hommage appuyé. Qu'il aurait fait d'elle sa reine, sa reine du crime – et qu'une fois que l'on aurait ôté de son front l'auguste couvre-chef, plus jamais il ne se laisserait distraire par ses sentiments.

* * *

Le retour du roi Jim! ça vous a plut? n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos remarques!  
La suite juste là tout de suite!

(J'ai participé au Chat avec Moffat et Gatiss il y a deux jours. C'était super-intéressant, il y avait pleins de questions sur Molly. La mienne n'est pas passé, mais bon, apparemment on reverra Molly dans la saison 3. C'est la seule chose que Moffat a lâcher sur la saison 3, donc autant le savoir. Gatiss, il racontait plus de blague qu'autre chose, et j'ai eu la chance de faire partie de ceux dont les remerciement ont été affiché. Donc ils ont vu que je les remerciaient. AAAWN.)


	24. Le procès et l'égoïsme

Voila la seconde partie pour aujourd'hui! Comme j'ai fini de tout écrire, je pensais poster les chapitres 25 et 26 vendredi et 27 samedi! comme ça il y aura quand même un petit suspens, mais pas long à s'en mordre les doigts!_**  
**_

_**Partie 24 : Le procès et l'égoïsme.**_

Moran, toujours lui, appréciait beaucoup le tour qu'il allait jouer devant la cours. En tant qu'avocat, c'est lui qui aurait le plaisir d'annoncer que son client ne se défendait pas. En tant que mercenaire, c'est lui qui mettrait en place la logistique pour menacer le jury. C'était son heure, non pas de gloire, mais d'amusement !

Et Molly ne pouvait s'empêcher de reconnaitre l'avocat qui se tenait au coté de l'homme le plus haïs du pays. Elle l'avait croisé à mainte reprise. Trop souvent à son gout maintenant, depuis qu'elle avait envoyé le dernier texto.

Mais son attention ne resta pas longtemps fixée sur Moran. Jim se tenait là, comme un homme que l'on pourrait mener à l'échafaud – mais non, ne sois pas bête, la peine de mort n'existe plus en Grande-Bretagne. Si pas à l'échafaud, à un long enfermement. Comment le supporterait-il ? Comment le supporterait-elle, de le savoir enfermer, sans espoir ?

Alors, son espoir se rapporta sur l'avocat, et elle espéra égoïstement qu'il eu suffisamment de ressource pour éviter la prison à Jim. Quel qu'en soit le prix.

* * *

"Moran, toujours lui" ou comment l'auteur exprime sa frustration de placer trop souvent un personnage parce qu'il est pratique alors qu'elle n'a pas pu en placer d'autre (je pense à Lestrade et Mrs Hudson, oui, oui. Ils arrivent bientôt.)  
A vendredi! n'oubliez pas de réagir, si vous avez des suggestions, etc... Même si c'est déjà écrit, ça peux encore changer dans certains détails!


	25. Sur le toit, sous le toit

C'est assez ennuyant, les deux chapitres de ce soir sont super court. Donc je ne ferais pas beaucoup de commentaires! Passez une agréable soirée, et encore merci à ceux qui me suivent!

_**Partie 25 : Sur le toit, sous le toit.**_

Molly était prête, plus que prête. Elle avait donné à Sherlock une balle de caoutchouc, tout le sang qui pouvait être contenu dans fiole, dissimulée dans une poche de sa veste, et un irritant pour les yeux.

Elle avait préparé un cadavre anonyme pour le remplacer, avec du maquillage, des lentille bleue... Elle gardait contact avec le réseau SDF, surveillant leur mise en place du dispositif « Plan B » par la fenêtre (un camion poubelle détourné, un cycliste solitaire... Oui, tout était vraiment prêt, sous le toit de l'hôpital St-Bartholomew. Au cas ou il aurait à... Sauter.

Sur le toit, Sherlock tentait de faire tout pour ne pas avoir à lancer le « Plan B ». Il y était presque. Moriarty l'avait peut-être trompé avec la fugue n°1 de Bach, mais tant qu'il le tenait vivant, entre ses mains, ses amis étaient sains et sauf.  
_Amis_. Etrange comme Molly ne faisait pas partie des trois personnes menacées, n'est-ce pas ? Mais ce n'était pas vraiment le moment de penser à cela, sur le toit, alors qu'il retenait prêt de lui Jim - sa clé pour les sauver.

* * *

Je suis partisan de la théorie "Molly et le réseau de SDF ont aidé Sherlock". Mais je parie de Moffat va trouver une explication différente. Si vous vous demandez pourquoi Sherlock a besoin d'un irritant pour les yeux, c'est pour pouvoir pleurer lorsqu'il sera au téléphone avec John - et c'est Moffat qui a dit que ses larmes étaient fausse, ne me tuez pas, hahaha! à tout de suite!


	26. Dans ta tête et dans la mienne

Le chapitre fatidique, juste avant le chapitre final!

_**Partie 26 : Dans ta tête et dans la mienne.**_

Tu es une autre partie de moi, Sherlock, tu es ce que j'aurais pu être, je suis ce que tu aurais pu être, si nous avions fait d'autre choix.

Tu n'es pas moi pourtant, car moi j'aurais choisi Molly, pas ce si ennuyant docteur, si normal, si commun. (Oh, non, Jim, tu avais dit que tu ne pensais plus à Molly. Chuuut)

A moins que ce docteur ne soit ta Molly. Celui que tu ne toucheras jamais parce que tu le respecte trop, parce que tu l'aime trop ? (Tais-toi cœur stupide.)

Tu es moi : Intelligent, sombre, violent. Je suis toi : pleins d'espoir et d'envie de gagner. Nous sommes les deux faces d'une même pièce et, prend garde à toi, ou nous finirons par nous confondre. Merci d'être toi, merci d'être moi.

Bien. Confondons-nous donc dans la mort. Prend moi la main, Sherlock, et regarde ce revolver. Il n'est pas pour toi. Toi, c'est le vide et la disgrâce qui t'attends. Moi, c'est la délivrance et la certitude que ce sera elle qui s'occupera de mon cadavre.

* * *

Oula, j'espère que ça va! le chapitre final arrivera demain... (et y'aura peut-être des bonus dans les jours à venir, tout dépendra de la réponse d'une fanarteuse à qui j'ai commander un dessin de la scène finale.)


	27. Juste tout les deux

Et bien voila le dernier chapitre! encore merci à tous mes lecteurs et reviewer qui m'ont suivit dans cette histoire. Vos commentaires m'ont toujours beaucoup touchés, ils étaient tous super intéressants... Et vous étiez adorables!  
Il y aura peut-être des bonus qui arriveront d'ici quelques temps... bonne lecture!_**  
**_

_**Partie 27 : Juste tout les deux.**_

Tout est fini, Sherlock est parti, je l'ai fait sortir discrètement et il doit se trouver à l'heure qu'il est dans un avion pour l'Amérique.

Tout est fini, un cadavre a remplacé le sien, avec les même vêtements, un visage maquillé, et très vite, il sera dans un cercueil et enterré.

Maintenant que tout est fini, je peux aller dans la chambre froide, je sais que des gens l'ont ramené du toit, et que mon ami est bel et bien la.

Tout est fini et du sang colore ses lèvres pour donner une dernière teinte de vie à un cadavre pâle, semblable à une rose blanche peinte en rouge.

Tout est fini, je dois me renseigner s'il reste une place près de la Dame dans le cimetière de Brighton. Il aurait aimé être avec elle.

Tout est fini, je me demande si j'aurais pu éviter cela. Son regard clair et vide me transperce et me répond « Non, j'ai sombré dans la folie ».

Tout est fini et machinalement mes outils viennent extraire la balle à l'arrière de la tête de celui qui c'est suicidé. Elle l'a presque traversé !

Tout est fini, et pourtant il me reste une dernière chose à faire. Un bouquet de rose blanche m'attends dans l'autre pièce, je prend la plus belle et coupe sa tige.

Tout est fini depuis longtemps lorsque je referme sa cage thoracique très méticuleusement. Personne n'en saura rien, personne ne le remarquera.

Tout est fini et la rose blanche, posée sur son cœur, enfermée dans une cage d'os et de sang, d'amour et de folie, ne se fanera jamais.

* * *

Voilà! Ah, mon article sur le live chat avec Moffat, pour que les pitreries de Gatiss vous remontent le moral: http : / doctorwhoclassicfr . hautetfort . com /archive/2012/05/26/ livechat-avec-moffat-et-gatiss . html (retirez les espaces)

Encore merci de m'avoir suivit,

bien amicalement

Lulujoy


	28. Bonus 1 En équilibre

BONUS N°1

_Lumibd m'a prêter son prompt : elle avait trouvé une phrase dans la fic Given in Evidence de Verityburn, plus précisément dans sa traduction que nous propose Falyla. Vous pouvez lire sa propre interprétation ici : lumibd . livejournal 2961 . html (sans les espaces)_

_"Je croyais qu'elle était l'amie que vous ignoriez tous les deux, pour être honnête, fit remarquer John. Sauf quand ça t'arrange, évidemment."_

_**En équilibre.**_

Avant qu'il n'apprenne qu'elle était derrière tout ça, que c'était elle qui avait permis à Sherlock de s'enfuir, il pensait à Molly comme à quelqu'un qui a aussi perdu un être apprécié, voir aimé, et cela expliquait pourquoi son regard se faisait triste et lointain, parfois, et pourquoi elle l'évitait.

Après que Sherlock fut revenu, John commença à la considérer autrement. La première chose qu'il voulu faire, c'est lui faire comprendre très clairement qu'il ne trouvait pas cela juste qu'elle fut au courant, et lui, non. La seconde, c'est d'aller l'embrasser pour la remercier de s'être occupé de Sherlock.

La troisième, c'est de tenter de comprendre pourquoi son regard était toujours triste. Quand il en discuta avec son ami, il lui dit que ce n'était pas nécessaire, que c'était du passé.

John eu une fois de plus l'impression que les sentiments de Molly étaient ignorés, mais il se trompait. Pour le détective, aucune raison ne justifiait d'aller réveiller un mort, un souvenir, qui lui ferais plus de mal que de bien.

Molly, loin d'être ignorée par les deux antagonistes, devait maintenant vivre sa vie… Grande, forte, équilibrée, comme elle avait su si bien le faire pendant ses trois années passées. Sans Jim.

* * *

Je vous avais promis des bonus ! ; ) D'autres devraient encore arriver, mais pas tout de suite, je vais entrer au coeur de ma session d'examen (histoire de belgique, baaaaah) et je vais être super occupé!

A bientôt! et si vous avez des défi ou des suggestions, je suis preneuse!


	29. Bonus 2 Noël

BONUS N°2

Merci à vous qui continuez à me soutenir pour ses quelques bonus! celui-ci n'est pas du tout de saison...

_**Noël**_

Des caméras se tournaient vers les fenêtres du 221b Baker Street. A l'autre bout, Jim regardait avec beaucoup d'amusement les préparatifs se faire – Mrs Hudson accrochait le gui, John remplissait l'appartement de guirlande, et Sherlock répétait tous les airs traditionnels de Noël.

Lestrade était arrivé depuis un certains temps et aidait Mrs Hudson. Ils se préparaient au toast lorsque Molly entra. Dans une superbe robe. Superbement maquillé. Jim se renfrogna : ce n'était pas pour lui qu'elle s'était habillée comme ça. C'était pour Sherlock. Il ne le remarquerait jamais, cette attention particulière... Mais Jim ajouta le fait à sa liste mentale de griefs contre le grand détective.

Puis il se concentra sur Molly, qui cognait son verre contre celui de Lestrade en signe de santé.  
Il observa Lestrade. Son sourire charmeur et le regard qu'il portait à Molly. Un peu trop bas à son gout, le regard.

Un peu trop gourmand.

Et bien, si Lestrade comptait parmi les amis de Sherlock et qu'il regardait Molly comme cela… Il tenait sa troisième proie, petit pantin entrant sur la scène de leur problème final.

* * *

Si cela vous a plût ou que vous avez une remarque, une suggestion... n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir!


End file.
